


mr.seo || johnten

by poisqn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisqn/pseuds/poisqn
Summary: “Mr.Seo will see you now.”Once highschool sweethearts, Ten and Johnny Seo, CEO of an internationally successful company, meet in the most unexpected of places. John’s own office. Things could get interesting as the extinguished spark that once existed between them bursted into a burning flame that could hurt them both once more.





	mr.seo || johnten

The once blue sky was now filled with scattered clouds of dark greys, with occasional rays of light shining through the gloomy sky. Ten’s steps were delicate, barely making any noise on the damp pavement underneath his feet. He had fixed his way too tight tie and hair about a billion times, anxious for his job interview. It had been the first time he had applied for an office job in the city since he had returned to Seoul after 6 years. He was never the type to want a 9-5 office job, but at this point, he hadn’t any other choice.

A few minutes more, and he was standing in front of a seemingly never-ending skyscraper that seemed to caress the clouds. Taking a deep breath and straightening his tie once more, he walked past the automatic sliding doors and walked confidently to the receptionist that was behind the desk.

 

“Good morning, ma’am, I’m here about the secretary job? I have an appointment at 8 for an interview.”

“Name, sir?”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Or ten for short.”

 

Her face momentarily showed a mortified expression, but went back to being indifferent a second later, pecking away at the keys of the white keyboard, whispering something inaudible into the mic infront of her lips.

 

“Oh, yes. Here you are. If you could sit and wait in the lounge until you’re called, we’ll be with you shortly.”

“Of course, thank you,” he replied, bowing slightly before walking over and sitting on one of the many smooth jet black leather couches. Fiddling with his hands and sleeve cuffs, he sat waiting, watching the hands of the great white clock mounted on the wall slowly tick, his anxiety growing greater with each passing second.

“Mr. Lee?” an elderly, foreign man finally called, causing ten to jump up from his spot, swiftly walking over to the man.

“That would be me, sir,” he stated, extending an arm to shake the man’s hand. After doing so, the man gestured the boy to follow him as he led ten through a long, narrow hallway, leading to many different offices, he assumed. The man, who’s name tag read albert, pulled out a keycard from inside his grey suit jacket, and opened the tall white door that led to an open space that seemed less of an interview office and more like another waiting lounge.

Albert motioned for ten to sit as he himself sat behind the desk that only held a monitor, a few framed photographs, and a little artificial plant. After putting on his spectacles and clearing his throat, the man finally spoke to ten again.

 

“So, Mr. Leechai-Leechaiya-”

“Just Lee is fine, sir.”

“Right. Mr. Lee, how did you come to know about this open position as Mr. Seo’s private secretary. Not many have applied for this job, though it is very well paid and rewarding.”

“Well, an acquaintance of mine used to work for Mr. Seo as an office assistant and since i was, well, am, in need of an employment, she recommended that i applied for this position.”

“You are aware that only the most qualified and fitting people are even considered for this job, correct.”

“Yes sir. That is why i’ve brought my resume and letters of recommendation from 3 different countries.”

“I’ll look through that later, as i need to know why you think you’d be a good candidate for being Mr. Seo’s secretary.”

“I’m not meaning to brag or make myself seem great, but i am fluent in several languages, meaning i’d be of translating use, i follow orders well, and i can stay as long as needed even after my assigned shift.”

He nodded acknowledgingly before saying, "We'll look through and see what experience you have, what jobs you’ve done, and what your ex-employers have thought of you as a worker in general. The final decision will made by Mr. Seo himself. You will receive an email from myself in about 3 days that will let you know if you have the job or not. Is this answer to your satisfaction.”

“Of course, Mr. Albert. I’ll be eagerly waiting for your response, thank you so much.”

 

The pair stood up, shaking hands once more before Albert led Ten back to the main lobby and saw him out the building. Once he was out of hearing range, Albert discreetly pressed the earpiece that laid snug in his ear canal and spoke very quietly.

 

“Sir, it was indeed him. I’ll be right up with all the paperwork that needs to be filled out.”


End file.
